


Vulpecula

by PhoenixandMuser



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixandMuser/pseuds/PhoenixandMuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anon's prompt: Sebastian gives his boss a gift and Jim is genuinely surprised/moved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulpecula

Sebastian hesitated, one hand on the handle of his bedroom door, the other clasping a small gift box. He bit his lip thoughtfully, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he debated on whether to open the door and approach his boss.

He thought of the warm, clear summer night recently passed, Jim making the rare decision to accompany him on a job.

 

_Together they wound through the trees at the foot of the vast garden belonging to the target. The woods began to thin out, so the pair hung back in order to remain unseen in the diminishing sunlight._

_Jim questioned whether Sebastian would be able to make the shot from there, although he was confident of the answer already. The blonde confirmed, taking the rifle from its case and checking it briefly before taking aim. After a humid day, the bedroom window was left open, and it was just a matter of time before the man they wanted would pass by. Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he noted the shadows moving further back in the room. He readied himself, and at the sight of his target, he squeezed the trigger. The shot was muffled, but still harsh, its echo dissipating into the still air._

_After Jim had sent the command for a clean-up team, and Sebastian had packed up his gun, they retreated back through the trees._

_“That was simple.” Sebastian commented. His boss remained silent as they walked, now at a more leisurely pace. It didn’t take long for him to realise that Jim was not leading him back the way they came._

_“Do you have anywhere you should be tonight, Sebastian?”_

_“No.” He answered honestly, although he knew that he would be wiser to cancel any plans he may have had regardless._

_They kept walking, stepping over branches and pushing their way through the long grass which tangled and twisted around their legs. Sebastian held back thorny brambles as Jim passed, and wondered if he minded the grass stains and natural debris that clung to his suit trousers. When they reached a clearing, both men stopped. The ground stayed level for a few meters before dipping into a clear pond, upon which large lily pads floated. Jim sat down as close to the water as he could get without the ground becoming muddy. He paid Sebastian no outwardly noticeable attention, but the blonde joined him anyway, listening to the strange calls and chirps of the hidden wild life._

_Eventually, the sun disappeared completely beneath the horizon, and the ink blue sky stretched out above them. For a long time, everything was still. Sebastian glanced at Jim who, although his eyes were open, did not seem quite awake._

 

_The sharp snap of a twig, and the rustle of the long grass nearby made the taller man flinch, and he grabbed Jim’s shoulder protectively while scanning the area._

 

_Jim smiled and spoke softly “It’s just a fox.” He watched the creature scurry from the grass towards the dense thicket further away with a fondness that Sebastian was sure he’d never seen before. “I like them. I don’t really know why.” He lay back, and Sebastian did the same “There’s a constellation called Little Fox. I was disappointed when I looked it up though, it’s not very bright…”_

_He continued to voice his train of thought, his voice barely a whisper. Sebastian hung on every word, although he knew that Jim was prone to losing himself in a topic, and rambling for what could feel like hours. He enjoyed it nonetheless._

_When it was time for them to return home, neither made any attempt to converse. It was only when they reached Jim’s flat that he spoke again. He thanked Sebastian, although the sniper was not sure about what he was grateful of._

 

Now, Sebastian smiled, his resolve strengthening. He pulled the door open, walking down the hallway to the living room where Jim sat. He was hunched up at one end of the sofa laptop perched on his knees. In his oversized t-shirt, no doubt pilfered from Sebastian’s own wardrobe, and lightweight pyjama bottoms, he didn’t seem as threatening.

Sebastian took a seat beside him with an uncertain smile. “Jim?”

“Yes, Sebastian?”

“I got something for you.”

Jim looked at him, narrowing his eyes “What?”

“It’s nothing much, it just made me think of you. It’s kind of silly, I suppose…” he trailed off, beginning to change his mind. It was too late, however, as his boss grabbed the box from his reluctant hands and opened it. He studied the gleaming silver tie pin, which took the shape of a fox. Sebastian watched with bated breath, looking down when Jim questioned him further.

“Why?”

“Doesn’t always have to be a reason to give you something, does there?”

Jim smiled at the defensive answer. He leaned in, turning Sebastian by the chin so they were face to face. “Thank you, Sebastian.” He murmured in a way not dissimilar to the occurrence two nights before. He let the backs of his fingers ghost over the blonde’s cheek, keeping their eyes locked on each other. “This is very… kind. It’s sweet of you. I wouldn’t expect it.”

He then gifted Sebastian with a surprise of his own, by wrapping his arms around him and pressing their lips together tenderly.

 


End file.
